The benefits of a Cold
by Br0ken Angel
Summary: Robin takes care of Raven when she gets a cold and they are alone in the tower. ONE SHOT. [RobRae] fist fic so be nice. fixed rating.


"Haaaa Choo!"

"Bless you" Robin grinned

"Thanks" Raven mumbled flatly.

She'd been sneezing all day and she couldn't figure out why. Maybe her allergy to beast boy was playing up again, she smirked at the thought.

"I'm going to my room" She picked up her tea

"But dinner's almost ready" Cyborg protested

"I'm not hungry." She walked away before further protests could be made.

"Please, what is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked

"Don't know" Beast boy said absent-mindedly digging into his tofu-burger.

Once Raven reached her room she set herself in down in the middle of the room and began to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos……. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…… Az…Aza…A CHOO!"

Raven sighed, this sneezing was beginning to irritate her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"What?" She growled

"It's me." Robins muffled voice could be heard on the other side of the door "Can I come in?"

Raven walked over to the door and opened it, sticking her head out to talk to him. She wasn't going to let him in, no one was allowed in her room – ever.

"I… uh the others are watching a movie, did you wanna watch?" He asked

"No" She said a bit too quickly.

"I think I'll just go to bed, it's been a long day." She explained

"Okay, goodnight" Robin smiled at her and walked away. Raven watched him go then went to bed, her head was throbbing and for some reason she couldn't heal it herself.

"I tink I habe a code"

"you what??" Beast boy asked the next morning, he couldn't understand the dark sorceress

"I said I TINK I HABE A CODE!" Raven sneezed again

Just then Robin walked into the kitchen, he took one look at Raven and smiled

"You have a cold?" He asked sympathetically.

"YES!" Raven glared at Beast Boy

"Ohhhhh" He grinned "You have a cold! Well why didn't you say so?"

Beast Boy ducked just in time to avoid a toaster surrounded by a black aura flying towards his head.

"I'm…… going to see Cy." He ran from the room grinning from ear to ear

"It's not fuddy!" Raven yelled after him.

"Why can't you heal yourself from the cold?" Robin asked her, she could usually heal herself on the odd occasion that she got sick or injured.

"In Azarath we bon't get codes." She said simply "I can't heal it."

Oh, well here, take these" Robin reached up into a cupboard and took out several packets of throat lozenges and cold tablets.

"Tanks" Raven sniffed

Robin grinned, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Raven's unamused glare. He couldn't help it, it wasn't often she needed help, in fact Raven was the most self-sufficient person he knew, helping her felt strange, but good.

"Allright! We're all packed up and ready to go" Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire burst into the Kitchen.

"Reaby do go?" Raven asked

"Yea, we're going to the music festival in Gotham city, remember?"

"Oh yea" Raven did remember, she'd actually been looking foreward to that, and so had everyone else.

"I tink I'll sday here, I bon't feel so goob." Raven said glumly

"What? But friend, do you not wish to accompany us to the city of Gotham? The festival of noise is said to be most thrilling?" The alien protested

"Yea, c'mon Rae, you gotta come. You'll be fine when we're there." Beast boy whined

Raven considered going but then she came to the conclusion that if she wasn't fine the others wouldn't have much fun either.

"No tanks, I'll be kay, you go." She told them

"Well if you're sure?" Cyborg frowned

Raven nodded

"I'll stay too." Raven turned to see Robin smiling

"No, Robin you'be been looging foreward too this." She shook her head

"Yes, Robin you must come with us" Starfire insisted

"No, I went to the festival last year, I'll stay behind with Raven." He told the others.

Soon Cyborg, Beast boy and Starfire had gone in the T-car and Raven and Robin were alone in the tower.

"So what do you want to do?" Robin flicked the channels on the t.v

He looked over at Raven, she was curled up asleep on the couch, He smiled. She looked so peaceful, even innocent. He walked over to the cupboard and took out a spare blanket and covered her with it. Then he went to the gym to train.

Raven slept until late in the afternoon when the alarm rang through the tower. There was trouble in the city. She ran to the main computer, and was joined by Robin seconds later.

"There's Truble at da mall." She told him

"Are you alright to fight?" He asked concerened

She nodded

"I'll take you on the R-cycle so you don't use too much energy up" He told her

Raven was about to protest, then she realized that he was right, as much as his driving scared her she needed to be able to fight.

Raven wrapped her arms around her leader and he speed off towards the mall.

When they reached the mall Raven was still in shock from the insanity of Robin's driving she clung to him for a few seconds after he'd cut the engine.

"You okay?" He grinned

"Dribe like dat again and I'll dismantle your bike." She hissed, and stomped angrily into the mall. Robin chuckled to himself and followed her.

They entered the mall to find Jinx causing her usual trouble, Clothes were flying everywhere and people were scattering in all directions, running for their lives.

"Looks like you just maxed out" Robin faced the pink-haired villain

"I was just getting started" Jinx sneered

She threw pink flashes in their direction, causing Robin and Raven to split up, each heading away from eachother.

Raven took possession of several mirrors from the changing rooms and sent them flying into Jinx, she ducked and they hit the wall, shattering into a million pieces

"Ooooooh, you broke a mirrior, you know what that means?" Jinx smirked

"I don't beliebe in luck." Raven growled

"Sounds like someone has a cold, poor little Raven."

While Jinx was distracted with her usual verbal attack at Raven, Robin Ran at her, throwing a disk that hit it's target perfectly.

"Heeeey!" Jinx whined

Seconds later she was frozen in ice. Robin handed her to the police and then He and Raven returned to the tower.

"Well that was the most difficult battle we've had in a long time" Robin joked. He looked over at Raven, she was pale and distant

"Rae?"

She looked at him, she tried to speak but everything started to spin, she needed to sit down. She stumbled towards the couch but didn't make it, then everything went black.

"Raven!" Robin caught her and lowered himself to the ground, supporting her body with his

"Raven, talk to me" He swept her hair from her face. After checking her vital signs he came to the conclusion she'd fainted, so he took her to his room. Knowing Raven would kill him painfully if she woke up in her own room.

He gently removed her cape revealing her slender curves, he loved how her outfit clung to her tiny frame, he'd never told her of course for fear of her reaction. Robin went to his bathroom and soaked a cloth in cool water, he placed it on her forehead and watched as a drip escaped the cloth, sliding down her cheek. Robin's fingers traced the path left by the drip. He gasped in surprise as Raven's hand came down over his. And her eyes opened sleepily

"Robin?"

"Hey, you okay?" He asked softly

"What happened?" Raven was confused, She tried to sit up but she was overcome with dizziness and froze. Robin realized what she was trying to do and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him so she could sit up. Raven rested her head in the crook of Robin's neck.

"I'm sorry…. I…" she whispered, embarrassed

"It's okay, don't be." He laughed slightly, he kissed her forehead.

Raven drew her head back in surprise, Robin kissed her.

He noticed the look of surprise on her face and smiled shyly. Raven smiled back ever so slightly.

"How's your head?" He murmered

"Better, thanks" She replied. They sat in eachother's arms for several moments, it wasn't awkward, just….. nice. Robin reached his hand and brushed Raven's lips with his thumb. Her eyes widened in surprise as he closed the distance between them as his lips met hers in a soft, sweet kiss.

Raven pulled back, shocked, "Y… You just kissed me."

"Yeah, I did" Robin was too entranced by her eyes to be afraid of anything she would do to him. God she was beautiful.

Robin lent in and kissed her again, this time Raven responded to his kiss, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck. He smiled against her mouth and pulled her body into his. He pushed his tounge against her mouth and she parted her lips and granted him access.

"Dude!!!"

Robin and Raven snapped apart and turned to see Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire standing in the doorway with looks of utter disbelief and shock on their faces.

"um…. Hey." Robin smiled awkwardly

"Y..Y…You were kissing?! Raven….. and Robin….. Kissing? My brain hurts!" Beast Boy whined.

"Oh this is glorious!" Starfire clasped her hands together is adoration "I shall go and make the pudding of globirshlaben to celebrate!" She ran down the hall humming happily.

"Bowt time man!" Cyborg slapped Robin heartily on the back

"huh?"

"You owe me 20 bucks" Cyborg grinned triumphantly at Beast boy

Raven and Robin exchanged amused glances.

"Why aren't you at the music festival?" Raven asked

"Uh…. It's next weekend." Beast boy said sheepishly

"Yea, grass stain here dragged us all the way to Gotham city only to find the festival's next weekend" Cyborg shot a frown at Beast boy.

"Yeah? Well then I guess we can all…a..a CHOO!" Robin sneezed

"uh-oh." Raven smirked at Robin

Robin had caught her cold.


End file.
